


Sex Secrets from the Gazebo

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Donna reveal secrets about their respective mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Secrets from the Gazebo

“I don’t want any secrets between us, Donna. My mother, she’s a writer – of slash fan fiction.”

“That’s too weird, James.”

“I know. She goes to a small town, shacks up with booze and blokes for a week-long orgy of total excess – apparently it helps her work process.”

“And I thought my mother was perverse. Last week I heard her screwing Ben Horne going up and down on her stairlift, the old whore. I swear I’ll never get the words, “Make me come before we reach the ground floor, Benjamin,” out of my head for as long as I live!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Wonder Twins for the language advice - the subtle differences between U.K English and U.S. English never ceases to amaze, and bewilder!


End file.
